In a vehicle safety device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H8-40176, a central portion of a seat back of a rear seat of a vehicle is made collapsible, and a side airbag module is installed in a side face portion (side seat portion) of the rear seat. The side face portion of the rear seat is disposed at a door side of the central portion and is fixed to the vehicle body.
In a side impact airbag device disclosed in JP-A No. 2009490678, an airbag is provided with a chest protection portion that protects the chest area of an occupant and a waist protection portion that protects the waist area of the occupant.